The present invention relates to a folding structure of an exerciser including a frame body and a support stand. The support stand is disposed with a large arch plate and a small arch plate defining an arch rail for an arch projecting block of the frame body to slidably fit in the arch rail.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show a conventional running exerciser composed of a support stand 91 and a frame body 92. A rail 911 is mounted at top end of the support stand 91. Two inner sides of the bottom end of the support stand 91 are respectively disposed with two sleeves 912. Two roller shafts 93 are respectively disposed at front and rear ends of the frame body 92. A running belt 94 is wound on the roller shafts 93. A plane board 95 is mounted on inner side of the running belt 94. Two pivot shafts 921 are respectively disposed on two sides of front end of the frame body 92 for pivotally connecting with the sleeves 912 of the support stand 91. Accordingly, the support stand 91 can be pivotally rotated and folded to reduce the room for storage of the running exerciser and facilitate transfer thereof.
However, the pivot shafts 921 are concentrically pivotally connected with the sleeves 912. Therefore, when a user runs on the running exerciser, the frame body 92 suffers from the gravity and the pressure exerted by the pivot shafts 921 of the frame body 92 onto the sleeves 912 will concentrate on one line. Also, when the user runs on the running belt 94, the frame body 92 is vibrated and the pivot shafts 921 and the sleeves 912 will exert a frictional force onto each other. Therefore, the bottom edges of the pivot shafts 921 suffer a downward pressure on one line and only this line is abraded under pressure. As a result, the components tend to deform and loosen after a period of use.
Moreover, when installed, the left and right pivot shafts 921 of the frame body 92 are respectively assembled with the left and right sleeves 912 of the support stand 91 and then the rail 911 is assembled. Such assembling procedure is troublesome and the production efficiency is lowered.